Truth or Dare YugiohStyle
by Lasciel
Summary: NEW CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP! Sorry for the long period of inactiveness(sp?) Things were just too chaotic to get this done... Now Just RR, and if you're creative, then bam! It's in there! And it's active again!
1. Guess Who's Back?

Well, I have a new idea. It is an interactive story. But slightly different then the usual. It is a game of Truth or Dare, Yugioh style, and everyone is invited. The rules of the game are very simple. I'm trusting you know them. Here is the twist. You make up the dares and truths. You give me a truth, or dare, for the host of the show to use on one of the other characters. Only the first sixteen truths and the first sixteen dares will be accepted for the first round, and I cannot guarantee there will be more then one round. No having everyone just choose dare for the fun of it. There are also a few rules for this particular fanfiction. First, nothing beyond the rating of PG/PG-13. Shounen-ai and things of the sort are allowed. But nothing, again, beyond PG/PG-13. Also, nothing outrageous. And if you don't like the way the truth or dare ends up, tough luck. Oh, and no truths that are absoutily outrageous. If I think the truth or dare is unfit for the fanfiction in any way, I reserve the right to just not add it, without any notifacation. I will put up the truths or dare in the order they come in. 

Disclamer - Do you see Malik and Yami and Seto running around in spandex and tight leather? I think not. Wait, Yami wears leather... Nevermind. I do not own yugioh. Although I wish I did. I am not keeping Seto, Malik, Yami, or Bakura in my closet as slaves. I do not own anything in this fanfiction, besides the plot idea and my OC, Liz. All, or at least most of the truths and dares, are owned by the people who suggest them. Did I make myself clear?

* * *

Voice from nowhere: It's time for another game of TRUTH OR DARE!!!! *fangirls and fanboys (in the case of Mai and Tea and Miho) scream loudly* And here is our hostess, Liz!

Liz: *walks onto stage, wearing purple tuxedo and purple top hat with a gold cane, similar to Willy Wonka* Hello hello everybody! Today is a once-in-a-lifetime episode of Truth or Dare, because the channel that hosts us has finally came up with enough money to get the cast of Yugioh to come on our show today! *Seto, Mokuba, Otogi, Pegasus, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Anzu, Honda, Joey, Marik, Malik, Miho, Mai, and Isis all walk on stage*

Yugi: Hello New York!

Everyone but Yugi: -_-'

Seto: Why am I even here? I have enough money, no matter how much you can offer for me to be here I make double that an hour...

Mokuba: Because I wanted you to come! ^-^

Seto: ...

Liz: Hello everyone! *fangirls in audiance all try to rush onstage to glomp their fav bishies.* SECURETY! *giant plastic anti-fangirl screen pops up, deflecting all the fangirls*

Fangirls: Grrrrrrrrr.........

Cast of Yugioh: ^_^;;

Liz: Now, will everyone take a seat at one of the booths that you have to sit in for this show! *each cast member of Yugoih sits at a different booth* Ok, that went surprisingly well! Now, for the first round! *looks at desk* Wait, where are my question cards?

Stageman 1: I gave them to Bob.

Bob: MUHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Bakura: Who's idea was it to make this fanfiction anyway?

Liz: *glares at Bakura* No breaking the fourth wall! *hits Bakura on the head with giant Kirby Mallet*

Bakura: *_*

Ryou: .

Liz: ANYWAY... *looks around* Well, it seems we need some new truth or dare cards! Well, now it is up to the faithful reveiwers of this fanfiction to help us all out! *realizes she just broke the fourth wall* Oh no! *hits self on head with giant kirby mallet* ... *_*

Cast of Yugioh: .'

Pegasus: *looks around* WHERE IS MY WINE?!?!?

Joey: *burp* I didn't take no wine..... *falls off chair* ZZZZZZZZ...... *is snoring* 

Pegasus: ...

* * *

Well, what will happen next! Will the fourth wall finally stop being broken? Will the fangirls strike again? Will Pegasus get more wine? Will Joey have hangover? And will Liz get new cards? Find out in the next chapter, which will hopefully be up really soon!

Remember, reveiw with your choices for truths or dares for the character! Remember to include which character you are asking (one truth and one dare per character). And be CREATIVE!!!!!

Reveiw, you know you want to!

|

|

|

|

\/ PRESS IT!


	2. INSANITY

Well, I got my first two reveiws, and I have to say they were, to sum it up in one word, intresting. Oh, and for those of you who don't like Shounen-ai, this is very light, just in case we run out of girl/boy pairs for certain dares. Oh, and I forgot to explain in the last chapter, and I am sorry to say this, but only one truth or dare per reveiw. And please, don't just use multiple anomyous names? Thankies. Now, on with the show!

* * *

Liz: *finally wakes up* Huh? Where am I?

Cast of Yugioh: .

Liz: Oh, yeah, I'm on the show! ^-^

Stage person #2: *runs on stage, hands Liz a small pile of cards, whispers something to her, and then dashes off*

Liz: Oh, we have the new cards! Although there isn't much so far, there should be more soon! Now, on with the show! *points at large wheel in back of stage with little pannels, either labeled truth or dare.* Ok, our first contestent, Bakura! Yup, the one, the only, the evil Yami of Ryou!

Bakura: ... Now aren't we a bloody ray of sunshine...

Liz: I thought Ryou was the Brittish one...

Ryou: He's not my yami, he's my long-lost brother!

Bakura: Oh, right, and the moon is made of cheese.

Joey: It is? *dashes off to eat the moon, still drunk beyond his senses*

Seto: Stupid mutt...

Liz: Ok... Let's get on with the show. Bakura, spin the wheel of fate!

Bakura: *spins the wheel* Wasn't there game in Egypt like this?

Yami: I think, only it was called kill or torture, and insted of money, we played with slaves, but I don't think the details will be approprite for this ficcy.

Liz: YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! *hammers Yami into ground with Kirby Mallet* 

Yami: #.#

Yugi: !_! What did you do to my YAMIIIIIIIIII??? *dashes over to Yami*

Liz: Oh, get over it!

Yugi, Tea, and Honda: *all glare at Liz*

Liz: It's my show, so shut your mouths! The wheel is about to stop!

Wheel: *is thinking* ~I think i'll be evil today...~ *lands on DARE spot*

Liz: Ooohhhhhhh! Fun, time to be evil! Good wheel, just a few more good spins and I'll put your soul back into your normal body!

Pegasus: *just arrived with kegger of white Benden Wine, Gorton 14 vintige* Stealing souls is MY job!

Liz: Gorton 14 vintige? The autoress has been reading the Dragonriders of Pern a little too long... *hits self on head with Kirby Mallet* *-*

Cast of Yugioh: Not again... -_-'

Liz: *wakes up* Ok, it landed on DARE! So, as suggested by cherryblossom , Bakura, we dare you to...Bakura, I dare you to wear a blue leotard and pretend to be a spy, while hitting evil squirrels with walnuts!

Bakura: @.@ Stupid mortals... *walks off to changing room to change into blue leotard that appeared out of nowhereness*

Liz: As we wait for this, let's do the next character on our list! Yugi!

Yugi: Hello New York!

Yami: Will you STOP saying that!

Yugi: I thought you were pounded into the ground?

Yami: A magician never reveals his secrets.

Yugi: ... Whatevea...

Joey: Since when did you have a Brooklyn Accent?

Yugi: *glares at Joey* Quiet you. *spins wheel*

Wheel: ~Hm, ok, I think I'll go with truth, can't be evil all the time. And I do have to take pity on cripples, he IS vertecally challenged~ *stops on TRUTH*

Liz: Ok, here we are, on TRUTH. As suggested by Tk Macintosh Yugi, we truth you, and ask this question - What happened to your parents?

Yugi: *looks at ground, pain in his eyes* Well, promise you won't make this into a totally humors affair?

Everyone: *nods*

Yugi: Ok, here I go. When I was about five, me and my family, including my dad and my mom, went on a roadtrip to Hong-Kong. The roads were icy and slick, driving was difficult. We hit a bad spot, and went spinning out. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital one week later. Not too later I found out that both my parents were dead...

Everyone: *is in tears*

Liz: Dear Ra...

Seto: Hmph.

Everyone but Liz and Mokuba: *glare at Seto*

Liz: Hey, forgive the guy, I mean, consider his past!

Everyone but Liz and Mokuba: Whatever...

Bakura: *finally comes back, dressed in blue leotard*

Bakura fangirls: *drool*

Bakura: I find this costume, quite, revealing...

Liz: *tosses him bag of walnuts*

Evil Squirrls: *take the stage*

Bakura: *sneaks around humming James Bond theme song and with primitive aim, hits the squirrls with the walnuts*

Liz: Uh... Well, now it's Ryou's turn. Spin the wheel now!

Ryou: *spins wheel* 

Wheel: ~It's time to be evil again...~ *lands on DARE*

Liz: Ok, DARE. As suggested by Sethmarieka, we all dare you to slap Bakura for us!

Ryou: *slaps bakura*

Bakura: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWWWWWWWWW! *runs around like a littl sissy*

Ryou: I don't know my own streginth...

ASPCA: *enters* Bakura... Eh, what IS your last name?

Bakura: I don't have one. I'm dead. I'm a spirit.

ASPCA: Nevermind, Bakura, you are under arrest for the animal abuse. Namely, those squirrls.

Squirrls: *have big puppy dog eyes*

Yami: Wait, what DOES ASPCA stand for?

ASPCA: American society for prevention of cruelty to animals.

Yami: Oh. But wait, were in Japan!

ASPCA: * ignore Yami, and drags Bakura off*

Liz: Uh...

Remaining cast of Yugioh: -_-'

Liz: Well, I'm out of cards again. We'll just have to wait for more...

Seto: When will this insanity end?

* * *

Well, that was pretty good. Yugi still needs a dare, no making out with Tea or something of the sort, that is old. Origanil things! And Bakura still needs a truth! All the other characters need everything! I know that Tea and Otogi and Isis and Miho and Mai and whoever I forgot have been inactive, I won't do anything with them until they get some truths or dares, 'Cuz Miho is a very minor character, I absoutily HATE Tea, and I haven't seen enough of Otogi to really write out what he would do or say in this fanfiction besides the reaction to truths or dares. And with Isis, I right now have her as the silent one. Remember, reveiw reveiw reveiw!

Reveiw, you know you want to...

|

|

|

\/Reveiw!


	3. REALLY REALLY EVIL!

Well, this was a bigger hit then expected. Thanks guys, and girls, for all your reveiws! However, I am sorry to dissapoint you, but some of your truths or dares didn't make it in for three reasons: 

First - Others beat ya to it. I have Yugi down with three dares already!

Second - Un-origanilaty. I dare so-and-so to kiss so-and-so, that is SOOOOO old. 

Third - Un-specific. Don't just say I dare so-and-so to sing a stupid song. You need to be specific! Like Bakura and the blue spandex. We need descreption!

Also, please read ALL the chapters before reveiwing. Otherwise you might be wasing a reveiw by giving a truth or dare to a character that is already truthed and dare to the max.

Disclamer - I do not own Yugioh. I do not own Kirby. I am not keeping Seto, Yami, Bakura, and Malik locked in my room in tight leather/spandex. 

* * *

Liz: Wait, Otogi, how did you get a dice on an earing?

Otogi: I'm rich, I can do anything.

Seto: Being rich is MY job. *glares at Otogi*

Otogi: *glares at Seto*

Liz: Oh great, a staring contest. *whacks both Seto and Otogi in the back of the head with evil spork of DOOOOOOOOOOM.*

Seto and Otogi: OUCH!

Stage Man #3: *runs in* new Cards!

Liz: Great! Thanks! *takes cards, and Stage Man #3 runs off*

(FYI, all the truths and dares will be in order of how I received them by e-mail. Not on the review list. Ok?)

Liz: Our next contestent is Seto Kaiba!

Fangirls: *all scream*

Seto: *walks up to wheel, spins it*

Wheel: ~I'll be really evil right now...~ Lands halve way between truth and dare.

Liz: Oh! Good wheel! Seto, you have to take both the truth AND the dare!

Seto: S***.

Liz: You're the Dub Seto, not the Jap Seto, no cussing!

Seto: I am the Jap seto, I have always been, I always shall be.

Liz: o_o'

Cast of Yugioh: -_-'

Yami: We're all the jap characters, although we use the dub names, I mean, look, do you see me acting like a total goodie-goodie two-shoes?

Liz: The pharoh has a point... Now, back to the truths and dares... For the truth, as suggested by matthis Seto Kaiba, we truth you, and ask the question, do you have a girlfriend?

Joey: *falls over laughing* That slimeball doesn't have enough charm to get himself out of a paper bag!

Fangirls: *all attack Joey, breaking through the barrier*

Liz: -_-'

Joey: HELP!

Liz: *presses button on desk, dogs from resident evil movie go and attack fangirls*

Isis: Is that really a good idea? I mean, won't they get the t-virus and come back to life later?

Liz: This is a fanfiction, only if the authoress says will that happen. *is hit with kirby hammer* *-*

Isis: O_o;;;

Seto: Um... *glares at Liz8

Liz: *shrugs*

Seto: Uh... Currentally, I don't have one.

Liz: *glares at Seto*

Seto: *glares at Liz*

Liz: Whatever... Either way, it's time for your dare. 

(FinalFantasyLykr I'm sorry, you did put the dare first, but I've seen it about five times over in some way or another, and you need to specify the song... really sorry! Also Alina, I'm sorry I'm not using yours, but I absoutily HATE Tea, and her kissing MY bishie, well, I really wouldn't beable to make myself type that. Sorry!)

Liz: As suggested by Emerald Seto Kaiba, we dare you dress up in a pink tutu, bow down to Yugi and/or Joey, and offer to stuff a million ice cubes down your own pants for their entertainment. *falls off her chair laughing*

Seto: !!!

Cast of Yugioh: o.O

Seto: *darkly glares at audiance, then stalks off to changing room*

Liz: While we wait for him, let's do the next one. Our next victim is... Yami!

Yami: *spins wheel, using shadow powers to possess the wheel*

Wheel: *possessed* ~must land on truth...~ *lands on truth*

Liz: Ok, truth. Here we go, Yami, as suggested by Buka2000 we ask you what you REALLY think about Bakura!

Yami: *sweatdrops* Um... Eh... He isn't a total evil dude who I really hate...

Liz: *smirks cruelly* Ok, Seto still isn't back yet... 

Seto: *runs in wearing pink tutu and holding a sack of ice-cubes* Let's get this over with... *bows down to Yami and Joey* Would either of you *sigh* like me to stuff all these icecubes down my pants...

Joey: You aren't wearing pants... *snickers cruelly* but do it anyway!

Seto: *glares at Joey* I'll get you for this later... *drops all the icecubes down his pants* OWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *dashes off trying to get the ice out of his pants*

Cast of Yugioh: o.O

Liz: Hmmm... I'm out of cards again... Tune in next time, for more action, on Dragon Ball Z!

Otogi: Wrong cartoon...

* * *

Ok, I need to say a few more things. I do not own DBZ. Second of all, I am making a specail chapter, for all the YAOI truths and dares, so if you did one but it was YAOI in any way, it'll be there. So for those of you who hate YAOI, just skip that chapter! Everyone happy? Ok, here are the standings of things left open for future truths and dares:

Seto: None

Yugi: Dare

Yami: Dare

Tea: Both

Honda: Both

Joey: Both

Mokuba: Both

Malik: Both

Mariku/Marik/Yami Malik: Both

Bakura: Truth

Ryou: Truth

Miho: Both

Otogi: Both

Mai: Both

Isis: Both

Pegasus: Both

Ok? Now remember, reviw reveiw with your truths and dares, the fanfiction must go on!

Reviw, you know you want to

|

|

|

|

\/ Press it!


	4. Ha, ha, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

After seeing a steady decline in the number of reviews, and reviews, I decided to change the rules a bit. Now each character can have an unlimited amount of truths and dares. However, none of the YAOI/Shounen-ai truths or dares will show up until I have enough to make a seperate chapter, so people who don't like shounen-ai/YAOI don't have to read it. Ok? Now, on with the show!

* * *

Liz: *yawns* How long have I been sitting here? And who's crazy idea was it for me to be wearing purple velvet?

Miho: *points at cealing* The authoress's.

Liz: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Miho: WAITWAITWAIT!

Liz: *holding kirby mallet* What?

Miho: You're the one who asked!

Liz: I guess I'll let this slide. *twiddles thumbs* Dear Ra, how long will it take for these cards to ARRIVE?

Seto: *finally arrives back after changing back into overcoat and shirt and pants insted of pink tutu* I'm going to get you for this later...

Liz: *smirks cruelly*

Duke: *looks around* Wait, how come there are so many Seto and Yami and Yugi and Bakura and Ryou and Malik, and Mariku fangirls in the audiance but none of my cheerleaders?

Liz: Um... ^-^' Eh... They had an 'accident'.

Fangirls from before: *walk onstage, living zombies from the T-virus they got from the dogs*

Liz: Who here knows how to use a firearm?

Whole cast of Yugioh: *raises hands*

Liz: *gives guns to all the cast members of Yugioh*

Cast of Yugioh: *shoot fangirls until they can no longer stand*

Liz: Wait, Joey and Honda have guns? This isn't going to end well...

Joey and Honda: *are buisy making human swiss-cheese out of eachother.

Stage Guy #3: *runs onstage, gives pile of cards to Liz, runs off*

Liz: Oooooo! We finally have more cards! And out next victim is... Yami!

Yami: *glares* *spins wheel*

Wheel: *lands on dare*

Yami: $#%#$%#$%.

Liz: Ok, as suggested by Alina we dare you to... to do the funky chicken, after dumping Ice and ants down your pants!! 

Yami: ... ^%#^%$&$!!!!!!!!!! *walks off to retrive bag of ice*

Liz: Ok, as we wait for Yami to find ice, let's have our next victim go! And the next person to be tortured is... Malik!

Marik: Mortals... *spins wheel*

Wheel: *lands on dare*

Liz: Ok... Marik, as suggested by Sarina Fannel we dare you to dress up in a pink poofy dress with neon pink tights n' dresshoes and say you're the tooth fairy and go to all the YGO cast members and ask for their fallen teeth.

Marik: Oh great, more costumes. *snatches pink dress from Liz and walks off to changing rooms.*

Yami: *enters, with large bag of ice slung over his shoulder, and a bag of ants, fireants because the producers were too cheap to buy any other type in his arms.* Might as well get this over with... Now I realize why we didn't have ice in egypt, or the Funky Chicken dance. *pours all the ice down his pants, then the fire ants* I DON'T WANNA BE A CHICKEN, I DON'T WANT TO BE A DUCK, SO I SHAKE MY BUTT! *shakes butt* AH MY BUTT IS ON FIRE MY BUTT IS ON FIRE! *runs around trying to remove the fire-ants from his pants, they had gotten into a *ahem* bad place*

Yami Fangirls: *scream*

Liz: Ohhh..... Yami shaking his butt in tight leather... *drool*

Tallakahath *appears from Liz's millennium bracelet, and slaps her until she comes out of a daze*

Liz: -_-zzzzzz O.O 

Tallakahath: *dissapears* 

Yami: *runs off to de-ice his pants*

Liz: Awwww, why'd he have to go... Well, whatever, it's time for our next victim! And he is... Yugi! Yugi, please step up on stage!

Yugi: HELLO NEWYORK

Liz: o.O;;;

Cast of yugioh except Yugi: -_-U

Liz: Ok, just spin the wheel, before I call the redcoats...

Tallakahath: *appears* They're white coats, someone has been studying for her S.S. midterm a little too late at night... *dissapears*

Yugi: *spins wheel*

Wheel: *lands on dare*

Liz: Ok, as suggested by yue-chan we dare you to Drink nine cups of grape juice while doing the hoekie pokie and gargling the Sailor Moon theme song.

Yugi: ?!?!?!?!?!

Liz: *hands Yugi nine cups of grape juice*

Yugi: *drinks grapejuice, doing hokey-pokie and *attempting* to gargle the sailor moon theme*

Tea: But we must be KIND and have FRIEND... *is cut off by ~Liz (authoress) using authoress powers and turning Tea into a toad*

Tea: Ribbit

Yugi: *drowns*

Yugi Fangirls: *cry*

~Liz: (authoress) *appears from nowhere, uses powers to bring Yugi back to life, and making him a good two feet taller as well*

Yugi: *stands up* Hey, I'm taller!

Liz: Ok... Oh wait, Marik's back!

Marik: *enters, looking pissed-off* I'm the tooth faerie tra-la-la please let me have your teeth before I have to knock them out of your skull...

Cast of Yugioh except Malik, Bakura, and Ryou: *have fallen down, clutching their sides laughing*

Marik: *walks off to change back*

Yami: *walks back in, his pants de-iced, and de-anted.* I hope you're all happy.

Liz: Yes we are.

Yami: *glares* MIND CRUS

~Liz: *appears, uses authoress powers to block all of Yami's shadow powers* Hi! *dissapears*

Liz: Ok... *looks at card* Odd... This next card requires three people, Isis, Malik, and Mariku.

Isis, Malik, and Mariku: *all walk on stage, spin wheel*

Wheel: *lands on dare*

Marik: Did you FIX that thing to always land on dare?

Liz: *smirks, holding remote with three buttons, one truth, one dare, and one random* It's MY show, so get over it! Now, as suggested by DemonSurfer we dare you all to sing all together Walk Like an Egyptian by the Bangles! 

Marik, Malik, and Isis: *take three mics, and begin to sing*

Joey: COVER YOUR EARS, SAVE THE CHILDREN.

Marik: *glares at Joey, banishes his soul to the shadow realm*

Joey: #-#

Marik, Malik, and Isis: *finish song, bow, and go of stage*

Liz: Well, I'm out of cards AGAIN!!!! GAHHHHH!!!!! STUPID BOB!!!!!

Seto: Can someone please put an end to all of this insanity?

* * *

Ok, so here is the plan. I need MORE TRUTHS! And GOOD ONES! Also, I NEED more shounen-ai/YAOI truths and dares! If ya'll want me to make a seperate chappie, then I NEED MORE! Also, note: if you put multiple truths or dares or both in a review, then I'll only use ONE, the one which I like best. Ok? EXCEPT for shounen-ai ones, cuz we don't have enough. Oh, and it has to be approved shounen-ai by ME. Ok, so if you think it's YAOI or Shounen-ai and it isn't there, then that's because it didn't pass MY mark. Ok? Remember, infinite truths and dares for all characters, please, remember Otogi, Pegasus (open to bashing and things of the sort), Miho, and Mai are all here, who have had NOTHING to do! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

|

|

|

|

|

\/ Review, you KNOW you want to!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Shirtless Bishes and YAOI maddness!

Ok, well, I would like to thank someone for making an AD in their ficcy for this ficcy. And that person is... *drumroll* Witty Phantom! Yay! And PLEEEEEEEEEEESE read her ficcy Of Dice and Dragons! It's WONDERFUL! READ IT OR ELSE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!

Disclamer: *sigh* must I do this? I don't own yugioh... Athough I wish I do...

WARNING - This is the YAOI chapter! It's Shounen-ai CRAZY! MUHAHAHAHAAAAAA!! You will Most likely see every boy-boy pair 'cept for anything involving Honda, Jou, Yugi, Pegasus, and Lisid. It all depends on what e-mails I got and reviews. So read at your own risk, and have fun! Oh, and this particular chapter is rated R for descreptive language, sexual remarks, and suggestive situations, as well as a loooooot of dirty stuff and Liz's particular comments 'bout the bishies. And the Yugioh guys being total animals in some cases...

* * *

Liz: Weeeeeeeeeere back!

Cast of Yugioh: *sigh*

Liz: And I have some news. Since Lisid hasn't goten a single dare and his character is pointless, he's gone! You are the weakest link, GOODBYE!

Lisid: *dissapears*

Yugi: *sweatdrop*

Liz: Ok... *shuffles cards* It's time for the next round!

Random Guy: *hands her pile of cards labeled YAOI - Handle with CAUTION* 'Ere ya go! *dissapears*

Liz: Ok, we got the next few dares and truths! And guess what? They're YAOI! Wheeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Cast of Yugioh: *sweatdrop*

Seto: *devious laugh* 

Yami: *seductive glance at all boys on stage*

All Boys on Stage Except for Yami: *back away from Yami*

Liz: Uhmmmmmmm... Ok then... Now, for the first contestent... He's tall, he's hott, and he's got the eyes, it's Otogi Ryuji!

Otogi: *stands nerviously*

Fangirls: *scream*

Liz: *takes out remote, presses MUTE*

Fangirls: *MUTE'ed*

Liz: That's better... Now, let's spin spin spin the wheel of torture!

Wheel: *lands on Dare*

Liz: Here's the dare... *really evil laugh* ...as suggested by Whitty Phantom!

Whitty Phantom: *walks onstage in a purple tuxedo as well* Hello! *waves*

Liz: And remember to read Of Dice and Dragons after you're done here! NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! *hits self on head with mallet* #_#

Otogi: *sweatdrop*

Liz: *wakes up, motions for Otogi to come over*

Otogi: *walks over*

Liz: *whispers something into Otogi's ear*

Otogi: *blushes, and walks offstage*

Liz: Ok, this'll take a while, so let's go get on with the next contestent. He's cute, he's got the hair, and he's evil, it's baka... BAKURA!

Bakura: *glares* I should banish you to the shadow realm...

Liz: *bonks Bakura on head with mallet*

Bakura: #_#

Liz: Ok, let's spin spin spin the wheel of torment and destruction! 

Wheel: *is on evil spree, lands on DARE*

Liz: MWHEHEHEHEHEEEEE!!!!!! Another dare suggested by Whitty Phantom, Bakura, we dare you to... Restyle Yami's hair with only... A herring!

Whitty Phantom: THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!

Liz: Ok, ok... You are dared to restyle Yami's hair with only your tongue!

Bakura: O.O

Yami: *shudders, but not in a way that he's afarid, but more or less in anticpation*

Bakura: *begins to re-style Yami's hair*

Yami: *is blushing bright scarlet*

Bakura: *turns purple, gets spots, and dies 'cuz he's allergic to hair-gel*

Liz: Oops, forgot 'bout that... MEDICS!

Medics: *randomly appear, drag Bakura off to medic ward*

Otogi: *re-enters, is wearing Seto's outfit*

Seto: *is gawking*

Otogi Fangirls: *are muted-ly screaming + drooling*

Liz: *drooling*

Tallakahath: *walks in, hits Liz w/ frying pan*

Liz: AH! Thanks, I needed that... Now, for the second part! MUHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!

Otogi: *is on knees in front of seto in a veeeeeeery seductive pose* I'm a slaaaaaaave. 4 You! I cannot hide it... *sings full song in very seductive voice to Seto*

Seto: *is gawking*

Otogi Fangirls: *are silent*

Liz: *is drooling*

Tallakahath: *hits Liz on head again*

Liz: Thanks, I needed that... Now, what's the next one... Oh, this'll be fun! He's a total bishounen, and suffering is his middle name. He's Ryou!

Ryou: *timidly steps on stage*

Wheel: *spins itself, lands on - like always - Dare*

Liz: Ok, this one was suggested by Setsuna-kitogem. It's a bit long, so bear with us. The first part is for you to go into the changing room and come out in only THIS! *holds up a glow-in-the-dark thong* Come back for the next part.

Ryou: *takes off shirt and pants and is already wearing glow in the dark thong*

Ryou Fangirls: *drool an ocean*

Liz: *is gawking, but pulls plug so drool can drain out of Ryou fangirl section* Ok, that's disturbing. *remarks 'bout Ryou's underwear*

Ryou: So what? I LIKE glow in the dark things!

Bakura: Oh my... *is getting excited*

Ryou: YOU STOLE MY ACCENT! I MUST KILL YOU!

Seto: Now aren't we a bloody ray of sunshine...

Liz: *resists urge to glomp Seto* Now, for the second part... *holds up handcuffs and angel wings* Put THESE on.

Bakura: *giant eyes*

Ryou: *puts them on, slowly edging away from his yami who is having nasty 'thoughts' about the hikari.

Liz: And for the third part... *hooks giant crane hook to Ryou's thong*

Ryou: ACK! What the f---

Tallakahath: *steps in* This chapter is R rated, you can swear!

Ryou: What the fuck!

Liz: But you're Ryou, you're not supposed to swear...

Ryou: While I'm on the show I'm in a drug haze, so that's why I don't swear.

Liz: o.O That's disturbing... *pushes crane buttons, Ryou is lifted over fangirl barrier and thrown into crowd*

Bakura: *is very dissapointed*

Ryou: Help meeeeee... *dissapears in crowd*

Liz: We'll go back for him later. Now, for the next victim! He's tall, he's royal, and he's as sexy as hell, he's YAMI!

Yami: *bows, looking around devilishly*

Liz: *reads script* Devilishly? Is that even a WORD?

Malik: *looks through dictionairy* Apparentally so.

Liz: Okkkkk.... *spins wheel nerviously*

Wheel: *nerviously lands on dare*

Liz: Poor Seto... I feel really bad for ya... Ok, here's the dare. As suggested by bluedragon you are dared to put on BEWD dragon boxers and nothing elese, and sit on Seto's lap while singing the barney theme song and sucking your thumb. 

Yami: *has giant eyes*

Liz: I said THUMB, and I mean your FINGER, not whatever your dirty little mind was thinking up!

Yami: *looks dissapionted*

Seto: *looks extremely relived*

Yami: *grumbles, walks off to changing room*

Liz: While we hold our breath for Yami to come back shirtless... *drool* Let's take care of the next person... He's tall, he's hot, he's sexy, he's cute, he's smart, he's...

Tallakahath: *whacks Liz with frying pan*

Liz: Hey, I was on a roll!

Seto: *is now very nervious*

Liz: He's Seto Kaiba!

Fangirls: *scream*

Liz: I thought I mute'ed ya! *looks at Bakura* And how can you be here? You're in the medic ward!

Bakura: A magician never reveals his secrets.

Liz: Wat magician even SPELLED right?

Malik: *goes though dictionairy* apparentally...

Liz: *hits Malik with mallet*

Malik: #_#

Liz: Ok... *spins wheel*

Wheel: *spins, spins, spins, spins... Lands on Dare*

Seto: Is this thing FIXED!

Liz: He he he...

Tiny Keebler Elves Behind Stage: *holding remote that controlls what wheel lands on, button is stuck on dare*

Liz: It ain't fixed, it's more or less broken...

Yugi: Wait? What do we win if we win the game... And how DO we win?

Liz: Simple. Out last eachother, and get the most votes... And you get... The FULL set of Monty Python's Flying Circus on home DVD!

All Characters of Yugioh: ^-^

Liz: Ooookkkkkk... Now, here is the dare. As suggested by Whitty Phantom... Seto, you are dared to...

Whitty Phantom: STRIP

Liz: Well said.

Seto: ACK!

Liz: BUTTTTT... Since this ain't NC-17 YET ya have to keep your boxers on.

Fangirls: *sigh*

Liz: Oh, and I think this music should do good for this occasion *turns on CD player*

CD Player: *begins to play Barney song*

Liz: TALLAKAKATH!

Tallakahath: Oops... *takes tape, dissapears*

Liz: *AGAIN turns on CD player*

CD player: *plays I'm a Slave 4 You*

Liz: And ya have to strip while dancing and showin' off... I just decided to add in that part...

Seto: *begins to strip, slowly... And is dancind reeeeeeeeally sexy-ish on stage*

Liz: *is gawking and drooling*

Seto Fangirls: *are staring*

Yami: *has just came back, is gawking*

Otogi: *isn't doing anything, since he's seen it all before* (Read Of Dice and Dragons for more info)

Seto: *is just down to his boxers* Now what?

Liz: Ya can SLOWLY put your clothes back on.... Or better yet... *uses giant claw to steal all of Seto's clothes, locking them away to sell them on e-bay later*

Seto: MY CLOTHES! My beautiful trenchcoat...

Liz: You're rich, ya can buy more! And dun worry, I ain't never gonna sell the trenchcoat. *snuggles up in trenchcoat*

Seto: .

Yami: Ok, now it's MY turn! *sits on Seto's lap, sucking Seto's thumb, since the card didn't specify WHO's thumb...*

Seto: *sweatdrop*

Liz: Ok, that's enough! Now just walk around shirtless... MUHAHAHAHAAAA!!! *takes pictures of both bishies shirtless to keep in her room*

Yami: -_-

Cast of Yugioh: o.O;;;

Liz: MUHAHAHAHAAAA!!! Now, for the next contestent... He's little, he's kawaii, he's vertically challanged, he's Yugi!

Yugi: *jumps off stool, walks on stage* 'Ello everyone!

Liz: *spins wheel, wheel lands on truth and dare* Ok, so ya get to PICK truth or dare.

Yugi: *trying to sound brave* I pick dare!

Liz: BAD IDEA! As suggested by Divinehero you are dared to make out with Yami for 10 minutes!

Yugi: Eeek! *runs off*

Liz: Ok, he's outta the game! NEXT VICTIM. It's once again, Yami! *spins wheel*

Wheel: *lands on truth*

Everyone: *gasp*

Liz: Ooookkkkk... As suggested by Dragon Fire, we ask you... Which male cast member are you most attracted to?

Yami: Decisions, desisions... Mariku.

Everyone: *gasp again*

Liz: That was CREEPY. Ok... It's Bakura's turn now! *spins on wheel*

Wheel: *lands on double trouble*

Liz: Yay! Now someone of your choice has to be dared along with ya!

Bakura: *glares at Yami, who has been begging bakura to make out w/him for the past few minutes* Yami

Liz: I think you'll regret that in a few moments... But here it is. As suggested by Infiny you are both dared to strip down to you boxers and make out!

Yami: *already in boxers, tackles Bakura, fiercely making out with him*

Bakura: *is smothered by Yami, but isn't very happy*

Liz: *looks down at empty hands* Oops, I'm out of cards again... Time for a comercial break! But for now, Ja-ne!

* * *

Ok, here it is. The YAOI chapter of this fanfiction. Shure took long enough... I was sifting through reviews over and over again for anything that classified as YAOI. And I used all the reviews from the old story which was deleted and the re-posing. Ok? There will most likely be a 'nuther YAOI chapter, actually, I guarantee it. So keep reviewin' with straight and shounen-ai dares! Don't mind errors, I can't use word to type this, I have to do the HTML straight. So for now, See ya'll! Review away!

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ Review, ya know ya want to!


	6. FINALLY I UPDATED!

If you haven't noticed by now, I figured out how to use word to make an HTML document. As that should mean NO MORE SPELLING ERROS! And since I have so few un-used Truths and Dares, I'm just mixin' YAOI and Straight (I would put in YURI too, except ther is none... just not enough female characters in YGO). And if I find a shortage of stuff, I'll make up my own stuff. Don't mind if some dares and truths are repeated. I haven't done this forever, so I kinda forgot where I ended o.O Oh, and one more thing. Seto is MY BITCH and MY BITCH ONLY! Only people who have read chapter three of Insanity: Totally Random would understand that. So GO READ IT SO YOU'LL UNDERSTAND IT! There are also a lot of inside jokes here, and references to my other fics. Sarah, I think there are some jokes in here that only you and the rest of cabin 11 would understand. Random people will be making guest appearances here, too. Ok? Moo. And for the sake of doing so, I'm going to try for now to do EVERY ONE's EVERY truth AND dare.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! If I owned Yugioh Well, lemme say this, they would NEVER allow ANY season of it in America. o.O 

* * *

Liz: Ok Last chapter was VERY disturbing. Anyone here need a psychologist? *Glances about*

Malik: *Raises his hand* I need one! Very badly, I like to burn things and hurt people and have a strange attraction to Bakura's ass!

Liz: Well, your therapy is to watch the ZOO PALLS commercial OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

Bakura: Then don't you mean not therapy but torture? Wait, Malik, did you just say you LIKE MY ASS? *Is all in a huff* Well, I didn't know you cared, I guess those workouts did do something.

Seto: We're falling behind schedule, can I just get out of here already?

Mokuba: Nope. ^______^

Yugi: Hello New York! I am the fish, obey me!

Liz: *Bonks Yugi on the head* THE FISH IS NOT YOU, THE FISH IS SETO! And the ceiling fan likes the fish. So do the curtains. And the door just watches and laughs

Random Employee: *Enters* More cards! *Hands more cards to Liz, then disappears, turning into a Zoo Pall's plate*

Otogi: DIE EVIL PLATE! *Stabs plate until it dies* There NOW IT SHALL NEVER HAUNT MY DREAMS AGAIN! Oops, did I just say that? *Sweatdrop*

Liz: Ooooookkkkkk The first submission was from Divinehero, and they said I dare Bakura to strip down to his boxers and Fiercely make out with Ryou. Marik's must take a flame-thrower and torch Anzu. Yugi's gotta kick Anzu in the shin 5 times in his boxers. Honda's dare is to eat an earthworm. Jounouchi has to put on a doggy suit for the chapter. Seto is going to strip down to his boxers and jump into the Seto fangirl section *Takes a breath* PLACES PEOPLE!

Everyone: . *take their places* 

Bakura: *Strips down to his boxers, tackles Ryou and fiercely makes out with him*

Ryou: Ick, help!

Marik: *Takes a flame-thrower, and happily sets it to extra crispy' and torches Anzu. *

Liz: Great way to make use of the flames I get for my stories!

Yugi: *Kicks the flaming Anzu in the shin five times, but then keeps doing it, finding it oddly satisfying*

Honda: *Eats an earthworm* Like living spaghetti.

Joey: *Puts on his puppy dog costume* Woof.

Otogi: YAY!

Seto: chiwawa. *Strips down to his boxers*

Liz: *steals Seto's overcoat, again*

Seto: Mokuba when I die you get all my stuff. *Jumps into Seto Fangirl Section in his boxers NO BAD IMAGES YOU PEOPLE as he has the magickal chastity belt of dooooooooom. *

Otogi: CHOCOLATE! *Jumps into a giant pile of chocolate that appeared from nowhere* Yay! *Happiness ^________________^*

Liz: o.O Oooookkkkk Well, now on to the next stuff *picks another card* From Neotokyo9, this person says "I dare Seto Kaiba to flash his butt at the cast of Beyblade while wearing a diaper on his head while singing the Oscar Meyer Wiener song!" Oh, and Neo's Yami says for Yami Marik "Is it true that you use a toilet brush to get your hair to stand up like that?" Uh, Marik, you go first, whilst I go find a giant diaper

Yami Marik: Um well uh Maybe yes? SO WHAT, AT LEAST I DON'T USE A

Yami: You wouldn't dare

Yami Marik: Heh, but I DO DARE! AT LEAST I DON'T USE HAIRGEL MADE FROM **THIRD WORLD COUNTRY KIDS** LIKE OUR DEAR PHARAOH HERE DOES! *Is very happy with himself*

Yami: It's not true Wait it is I'm not as bad as you think!

Otogi: Put a sock in it *stuffs a sock into Yami's mouth*

Seto: *comes back out, in a giant diaper*

Liz: Now, Seto Fangirls time to Oohhhh!' and Ahhhhh!' for SETO! 

Cast of Beyblade: *appears* What are we doing here?

Seto: *flashes his butt* Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Wiener! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

Yami: You must wish you could be MY Oscar Meyer Wiener *wink*

Liz: DIE! *shoots Yami*

Yami: *is dead, then comes back to life* Well, I can't die!

Everyone: NUUUUUUUUUU!

Cast of Beyblade: *is mentally scared for life* We're outta here! *Disappears*

Liz: *Has been taking pictures all the while* Seto, you just keep getting better and better!

Otogi: You said it! *High-5's with Liz*

Anzu: Good morning!

Joey: Yeb'm, good morning! What's for dinner?

Everyone: *Anime sweatdrop*

Honda: Uh, Jou? If it's morning, then why are you worrying about dinner?

Liz: BACK ON TOPIC! Well as suggested by Witty Phantom (our beloved author of Of Dice and Dragons, if you haven't already read it READ IT OR ELSE!) we truth Mokuba: What's the strangest thing Seto's ever done at home'?

Mokuba: *turns to Audience* Well the strangest? There are to episodes I would have to say are equally strange. The first one – he and togi-sama entered Seto's bedroom and were in there for about 7 hours And the second

Seto: Don't say it

Otogi: Seven hours? I thought it was eigh—

Liz: CHILDREN! There are CHILDREN here!

Mokuba: Well, I went into Seto's room, and he was dressed up in makeup, and lip gloss and blush and the works and he had the Brittany Spears music on and and

Seto: Say it and no desert for you!

Mokuba: Here's payback for the time you locked me in my room Well, Seto was in his room in makeup with the Brittany Spears music and he was *snicker* Well, he was singing aloud and in a girl's singing voice to Hit Me Baby One More Time'! 

Everyone: O.O

Liz: That's disturbing. Some things are better left unsaid

Seto: Grrrrrr

Otogi: *Hands Liz a tape* I got it on tape!

Seto: OTOGI YOU WERE IN ON THIS TOO!

Mokuba: He helped me get a video cammera!

Anzu: Yugi, cover your eyes!

Yugi: *covers his eyes*

Yami: *watches with large eyes*

Liz: Roll the tape! *Tape rolls*

On Video Screen: *Otogi and Seto are well you know, doin' it*

Yugi: IT BURNS!

Anzu, Honda, Jonuichi, Shizuka, Malik, Mariku, Bakura, Ryou: OH MY GOD! *Cover eyes*

Yami: Yay, porn! *Watches intently*

Liz: Yes Seto and Otogi

Tallakahath: *hits Liz on the head* You hentai!

Liz: Oh, right, uh

Mokuba: oops, wrong tape ^^;

Otogi and Seto: *stare in shock*

Otogi: Mokuba where and how'd you get that?

Seto: Uh Meep?

Liz: JUST PLAY THE RIGHT TAPE!

CORRECT Tape Rolls: *Seto is sitting in his room* Hit me baby one more time! My lon-ley-ness is killing me! I must confess, I still believe, still believe! *does various assorted sexy dance moves*

Yami: *claps*

Everyone Else: *stares in shock, wide-eyed*

Otogi: Seto-_chan_, you never told me you could **sing**.

Liz: Well Next dare, from Infinity! "Yami and Bakura to stay in/on a bed for an hour, if one of them leaves the bed, the one who did has to make out with Pegasus" she says! So, boys, into the bed!

Bakura: What did I do to deserve this? *jumps on bed*

Yami: Heheheh *slips into bed*

Liz: *starts timing*

ONE HOUR LATER

Bakura: NUUUuuuuuuu! *Dashes out of bed like a bat outta hell. Clothes are ruffled, hair messy, the works*

Yami: Bakura love, come back daddy wants to play

Liz: o.O

Seto: That was mildly disturbing.

Otogi: Like you're one to talk, Brittany Spears?

Seto: Shutup about that. -_-;

Everyone Else: .

Liz: Now for the next one, from Calcifer! This one's a truth: "if you were stuck on a desert island and had the choice of Mai valentine staying there or having 200,000 giant donuts which would you pick?" And a dare: "steal your red eyes back from Yugi, it should be yours!"

Mai: *glare* Careful which you pick, Katsuya

Joey: *gulp* Well Sorry Mai, but I would have to go with the donuts, you can't cook forever now can you!

Mai: *glare* *glare*

Yugi: I no longer have the REBD I ate it.

Everyone: *dramatic gasp*

Liz: *reads the rest of the card* Oh wait, there's more! A truth for Otogi: "why do you twiddle your hair? Is it because deep deep down you know you are puppy dog in disguise and that makes you really really nervous?" And another dare for Joey: dress like Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin, chew on a fish bone, sing the 'space cowboys' song by NSYNC and balance a bowl full of Miso soup on your head-all at the same time!

Otogi: Well I twiddle my hair not because I think I'm a puppy but because I'm nervous about what my beloved Seto-kun will think of me.

Joey: Ok *dresses up like Sanosuke, starts to chew on a fish bone, and puts a full bowl of Miso soup on his head* If you want to flyyyyyyy, come and take a ride, take a space ride with the cowboys ACH! *falls over, spilling hot miso soup down his pants, he swallows the fish bone, and the costume gets all tangled* Help? *Twitch*

Liz: POOF!

Joey: *is healed*

Liz: Now, for Pyromaniac Irken! Yay, dares: Bakura has to eat a whole pack off pop-rocks while riding a purple cow, Yami has to dress up a bride and Seto has to dress up as a groom and get married! IT'S A TIE-DYE WEDDING AND KIS...Joey has to dress up like a Eminem and rap while fangirls attack him! 

Bakura: *gets an entire pack of pop-rocks, gets on a purple cow, and tries to eat them* I feel like the Fab-5 during that episode when they were all eating the pop-rocks o.O

Seto: DOESN'T MAKE ME DO IT!

Liz's Computer: You got mail

Liz: *clicks open attachment* Yay, metal studded stuff! Now Seto

Seto: Fine, fine *dresses up as a groom*

Yami: Seto, you look mighty damm FINE in a tux if I do say so myself *is dressed as a bride*

Liz: With the powers invested in me, I join these two in holy guacamole

Tallakahath: Matrimony you idiot!

Liz: Yes, matrimony And I know pronounce you husband, and husband! You may kiss the bride!

Yami: *tackles Seto to the ground, fiercely making out with him*

Joey: *dresses up like Eminem, but looks like the guy from Scary Movie 3* Well I can't rap, but here's a shot! 

Music: *begins to play in the background*

Joey: Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity

To seize everything you ever wantedOne moment

Would you capture it or just let it slip?

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, duel-disk heavy

There's cards on the field already, monster's confetti

He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready

To win duels, but he keeps on forgetting

What he played down, the blimp goes into a cloud

He looks at his hand, but the cards won't come out

He's chokin', how Seto's just jokin' now

The clock's run out, turn's done over, bloah!

Snap back to the shadow realm, Oh there goes sanity

Oh, there goes Puppy, he choked

He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy

Is he? No

He won't have it, he knows his whole duel deck ropes

It don't matter, he's dead

He knows that, but he's out of life points

He's so done that he knows

When he goes back to his room on the blimp, that's when it's

Back to the ground again yo

This whole duel shit

He better go defeat this opponent and hope it don't beat him

You better lose yourself in the dueling, the moment

Your winning it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to win

This opportunity comes once in a tournament, yo

You can do anything you set your mind to, man

Audience: *clap*

Fangirls: *attack*

Joey: Help meeeeeee

Liz: Oooooookkkkkkk

~Liz16: Don't mind the craptacular rapping I just took a block of the song Loose Yourself' and edited it to fit I was outta ideas!

Seto: Ugh Can I file for a divorce?

Liz: Yeb'm cuz you're MINE and MINE only

Otogi: *glare* Grrr *glare*

Liz: Oh, and you're also Togi-kun's! 

Mokuba: Niisama, can I be your lawyer?

Liz: NO LAWYERS YOU TWO ARE DIVORSED AND THAT IS THAT BECAUSE *thinks* BECAUSE I SAY SO! *shifty eyes*

Everyone Else: _

Malik: Can we just get on with this already so I can be done here and go take over the world?

Mariku: That's MY job! *tackles Malik*

Yami: Get a room! And invite me!

Seto: To quote someone from an RP Is there a gas leak in here? What drug is everyone on? And can I have some?'

Liz: My Seto doesn't do drugs

Seto: I got shrooms!

Liz: SHROOMS!

Tallakahath: *thwaps Liz* Shutup and get on with the fic

Liz: Fine, fine We got another two from trunksvegeta, first the truth: to Malik – Have you ever made out and if so, to who?' And we got a dare: to Yami Bakura – Dress up in a knee-length bright yellow dress with neon green tights and hold plastic sword saying to Yami Malik "I'm am Sailor Bakky and I will stop your taking over the world, Evil-Bad-Mean-Cruel leader of the Alliance of the Parachuting Pink Pigs." then run over to Yugi and try to dirty dance with him.'

Everyone: o.O

Malik: WellYami once forced me to make out with him, but that's about it.

Liz: Makes sense

Yami: AND YOU LIKED IT!

Malik: *cowers* Yes master!

Yami Bakura: *dresses up in a knee-length bright yellow dress with neon green tights* I can't believe I'm doing this *grabs a plastic sword* I AM SAILOR BAKKY AND I WILL STOP YOUR TAKING OVER THE WORLD! *Is yelling at Mariku* Evil-Bad-Mean-Cruel leader of the Alliance of the Parachuting Pink Pigs! *runs over to Yugi*

Yami: NUUUUUUU, not my HIKARI! *Runs to protect Yugi*

Yami Bakura: Oh crap *is somehow dirty-dancing with Yami*

Liz: That's disturbing Well, now for the next group! From Karen Wheeler – For Seto, Dare: wear a dog costume wearing a collar and Joey be his master'

Seto: How degrading *dresses up in the dog costume and collar*

Joey: Yay, now Seto is MY puppy

Liz: Ech From Jade Dakota Evalon – A dare: stand on one leg for two minutes with ice in their pants, holding their breath' Luckily for you guys, this person doesn't say _who_ must do it Will a volunteer step forwards?

Everyone: O.O *all step back from Liz except Katsuya (Joey), who isn't paying attention*

Jonuichi: Wha?

Liz: Yay, the Inu has volunteered to do it! *Pours Ice down Joey's pants* Now stand on one leg for two minutes, holding your breath! OR ELSE *threatened with metal-studded whip*

Joey: o.O *is standing on one leg with the ice and holding his breath he is squirming, and turning funny colors*

Liz: Two minutes is up! 

Joey: *passes out* X_x

Seto: Oh fangirls *somehow opens the gate to the fangirl section of Joey*

Anzu: Whatever happened to the wheel, anyway?

Yugi: HELLO New York!

Everyone: o.O; 

Isis: That was random

Liz: On the issue of the wheel, it's broken so we forgot about it and are just going to do things straight from the card! Now, from Kender Dare: Yami Yugi to walk barefoot over 40 ft of broken glass! Oh! And no magic to protect him from the pain.' Well let's do this!

Yami: Why me

Everyone Else: BECAUSE WE ALL HATE YOU!

Yami: o.O *walks over the 40 ft of broken glass* Balance is the key *is only slightly cut up* Hell, that wasn't all to bad!

Liz: Don't worry, he didn't use any magic it is a balancing trick, I've seen other people do it at my Tae-Kwan-Do school o.O And on fear factor. Now Oh, the last card! From Okayu, this is a three-way dare for Yami, Marik, and Bakura - The three have to help each other get undressed (down to boxers) and have a threesome! (With boxers on of course.)

Yami: YAY! *Rips the clothes off of Marik and Bakura, tackles them and is doing most of the action*

Marik and Bakura: O.O *don't have time to react* HELP!

Liz: Woah and that's all we have time for today folks, tune in next time for the next chapter of TRUTH or DARE!

* * *

Well that finally got done. Sorry it took so long; I lost all will towards this story. But now the story and I are back! So review with more truths or dares! And WP, You'd BETTER READ THIS! Or else I'll bother you in your Live Journal forever!


End file.
